Lykira
(Lie-keer-uh) Lykira is the main region where the story takes place. Its capital city is Vairo, and the whole region is mostly a melting pot of other cultures. Lykirians are often stereotyped as being hard workers, defensive, nosy, and always digging themselves into trouble. The official language spoken in Lykira is Ko. Location Lykira is situated comfortably beside the Sapphire Sea, with Vairo being so close to the water that the high tide has been known to splash against the city gates. The Sea has long provided Lykirians with fish and crabs as a staple food source, which is why they chose the diving red Basculin as their patron. Because of its location, Lykira - and especially Vairoin citizens - prosper heavily from trade as caravans of land and water come together. The various Tycoon Guilds in the region oversee the process by making sure that caravans arrive safely and in good condition as well as providing lodging and food along the way. Lykira is bordered by the Sapphire Sea to the west, the Ruby Peaks (and Hivar) to the south, Pyki to the northeast, and the Emerald Woods line its eastern border. Leadership Lykira is ruled by a monarchy and the current royal family is made up of Queen Lizabet and her eight children. King Dustin passed away nearly a decade ago. Prince Carlisle is next in line as ruler. Laws and Regulations Lykira has its basic laws of a typical civilization - murder is illegal, thievery is wrong, you have the freedom to worship as you choose, and the royal family are in charge as Lykira’s rulers. Other than the royal family, anyone and everyone is allowed to participate in battling, be it a friendly scuff or a serious way of solving problems. You may challenge anyone to a battle, though they do have the option to refuse. Regular commoners and members of the Warriors Guild, however, are often viewed as weak if they back down from a challenge, whereas challenging the non-Warriors Guild Leaders to a fight would be a sign of immense disrespect. In Lykira, it is legal to eat any bird, bug, rodent, or fish that is not wearing an accessory of some kind. For this reason, prey animals tend to deck themselves in multiple pieces of flashy attire - though it is of course not a requirement. If you choose to go naked, you do so at your own risk. You can purchase a meal of one of these prey animals at many restaurants throughout the city, and they will be listed on the menu. All alcohols are legal and can be purchased at various pubs around the city. The most famous alcohol is Jaboca, although just about any berry can be made into a strong drink. Drugs, however, have their limits - Enigma berries are the most famous drug. It’s also illegal to use moves like Trick, Thief, Charm, Flatter, or Attract in a business setting, such as trying to buy or sell berries. Not that you can’t get away with it - just that if you get caught, you’ll be in serious trouble. By law, all Lykirian shops are closed down on Friday due to it being the "holy day" of the Yviism religion. Breaking this rule will result in a warning, though not arrest unless you start picking fights about it and causing a disturbance. Cities and Towns Vairo Korlet City Lohaven Bridgeford Glencroft Zolilu Town Brackenfall Tawny Village Foreign Relations Being a major trading outlet, Lykira has friendly relations with most other regions- especially Kojero. However, relations with Hivar have long been dicey; the Lykirians are often dealing with random battles in the south when Varvadian natives stray across the border and start attacking bystanders. They also have occasional differences to settle with foreign regions, usually concerning jacked-up caravan prices, refusals to sell certain goods, or merchant ships that have crashed on a foreign beach and that the host country refuses to pay for. But for the most part they do play nice with others. Though, it's often looked upon with surprise if a Lykirian wishes to leave Lykira and take root in another region. Why settle for less when you can have the best? History ???Category:Regions